A Haunted Town
by Demonangelone
Summary: The Elric brothers investigate a deserted town. It's it haunted? Find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemists or any of its characters.

DAO: Thanks for reading this story; its not completed. Please leave nice reviews.

**A Haunted Town**

"This must be the town that we were told to investigate", Edward said, as he stopped to look around.

"Brother, this place is creepy.", Alphonse said, as he too stopped behind Edward. His armor glowed in the moonlight.

"Ha, is not so bad." Edward said, as he observed the deserted looking town. "Plus, this is good, we will finish here soon and be on our way."

Edward glared at the emptiness, "If Mustang thinks I will fall for his dumb little tricks, he's wrong. I will investigate and come out on top." He jumped around and shouted, daring anything to come out of the darkness.

"Calm down, Ed. I'm sure Colonel Mustang didn't mean to do something like that.", Al said, surveying the town nervously. He didn't want to be in this place much longer.

They heard a sudden cry that was suddenly cut off short. They both surveyed the town carefully, but could make out nothing through the darkness.

"What do you think it was, Ed?", Al asked, shifting nervously, but quietly. He was afraid of making too much noise.

"I don't know Al. Why don't we find out?", Edward said. Al knew what his brother was going to do the moment he did it, but didn't managed to stop him.

"Hey, who's out there?", he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Come on out, or I will go look for you."

Al grabbed him and covered his mouth. Edward tried to say something, but he couldn't. He tried shaking Al off.

Something move towards them with blinding speed out of the darkness.

"Go away.", the shadow hissed.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

DAO: Sorry, the first chapter was so short. Will try to do it longer this time around.

**A strange Night For Two Brothers**

"What was that?" Al asked, nervously looking around. He let go of Edward. "Who said that?"

They both looked around, but whatever had been there, was gone.

"Let's search the town carefully. We know there is somebody else here besides us. Be on your guard, Al", Edward said seriously.

"Yes brother", Al said, not sure if he should hide behind Ed, or stand in front of him.

"Maybe it's a ghost", Al whispered, deciding to hide behind Ed.

"Don't be ridiculous. There are no such things as ghosts", Edward said loudly.

"Sshh. Don't be so loud, brother. Something might hear you", Al said, glancing behind to see if anything was sneaking up on him. There was nothing there.

"You mean someone, right? I told you, ghosts don't exist", Edward said firmly. "Now stop acting this way, and let's hurry and find the intruder so I can have a nice warm bath and sleep in a comfortable bed tonight."

They looked over the town, checking the quietest, darkest corners as carefully and quietly as possible. They found nothing, until they reached an extremely large house on the outskirts of the town. Like all the rest, it looked abandoned, but Edward saw traces of somebody's footprints.

"I told you, there are no such things as ghosts, Al. These marks were made by a very solid human, not by some transparent ghost." Edward said this as he studied the marks. He did not want to mention it to Al in case he got scared, but he wasn't too sure that the marks were human.

"Ok, ok," said Al. "I guess we go check out the house then", he said reluctantly. He was still sure he could feel something weird in the air, but he didn't want Ed making any more fun of him then he already had.

"I can eat the boys now, yes, yes", the creature said, "swallowed their flesh and spit out their bones, oh yes, yes, lovely."

He stared down coldly at the disgusting, slobbering creature.

"I can eat the little one, yes, yes, big one no good, no, no, bad, yes, yes." it slobbered.

"Very well, do what you will. Crack their skulls if you want." the cold one said, his cool words like a glacier.

The creature took off, loping over with big bounding leaps. "Yes, yes, yes,", his mumbles faded away as he disappeared.

"If you are defeated, it will be my turn to feed on them." the cold one said, his eyes glowing in the tomb-like darkness.

"Ed, slow down", Al said, following after Edward as quickly and quietly as possible, which was hard to do when you were basically made out of armor. This was something that Ed seemed to have forgotten as he was going throughout the house at reckless speed.

They had searched many of the rooms. Edward could feel something strange in the air, an electric current that was infinitely disturbing and yet they had seen nothing out of the ordinary, just an empty, abandoned shell of a house. He kept expecting to see something all of a sudden, but there was nothing anywhere. Everything seemed to extraordinarily normal and empty.

Al was unnerved; he kept expecting something to jump out at them. He didn't know how closely his thoughts mirrored Ed's, since Ed seemed not to be scared of anything.

Suddenly, they both stopped in the middle of a dark hallway. "Ed," Al whispered nervously.

"I know ", Ed said quietly, as he nodded towards a particularly dark corner.

They could both feel something breathing besides the both of them.

If it's breathing, it's probably not a ghost, Edward thought.

At the same time, a terrified Al was wondering what kind of monster was there.

Then they heard it.

"Yes, yes, yes, eat the delicious boys. Eat the little one, yes, yes." Then something dark and monstrous was suddenly running towards them.

DAO: Well, this is it. I'm sorry, I think it's still kind of short, but I did my best. I will try to add the next chapter soon. Leave reviews, please.


End file.
